


Isle of Misfits

by KittyFaceLawl



Category: South Park
Genre: Choices, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFaceLawl/pseuds/KittyFaceLawl
Summary: You’re the new kid at South Hill Orphanage, where you meet four kids. However there’s something strange lurking in the woods surrounding the orphanage, and the disappearance of kids isn’t settling either. Something fishy is going on. Will you be able to solve it, or will you just end up another faceless victim?





	Isle of Misfits

_ Isle of Misfits _

 

Hello everyone and welcome to  _ Isle of Misfits _ . This is a sort of “your choice matters” book. 

 

For example: you’re walking down a hallway and you come across two doors. Which one do you enter, left or right? If you choose left, go to page 3, if you choose right, go to page 5. 

 

In this story, you are the New Kid. You will be referred to as such. You’ve wound up at the South Hill Orphanage where you meet Marjorine Stotch, Kenny McCormick, Tweek Tweak, and Craig Tucker. You can build/break your relationships with them through the choices that you make. Here is an example. 

 

_ Kenny sighed and stared down at the ground, the weight of the world seeming to appear on his shoulders. You weren’t sure exactly what to do.  _

 

**A: Leave him be, he needs to be alone.**

**B: Comfort him, he obviously needs someone.**

 

Depending on which choice you picked, it could build your relationship with Kenny, or hurt it. Here’s what your choices led to. 

 

_ Option A: You looked off to the side and scooted away from him, knowing fully well that time and isolation works best for you whenever you’re troubled. Kenny doesn’t say anything for a while. Then he gets up, turns his back to you, and wordlessly leaves the bedroom.  _

 

_ Option B: You reach over and gently place your hand on his shoulder, wanting nothing more than to help him support that weight. Kenny stiffens under your touch, but looks up at you anyway. He allows the faintest of smiles to crack his face. “Thanks, New Kid.” He says, before straightening up and standing up, leaving the room with a lighter air to it.  _

 

See? Choices do matter! So make them wisely, and don’t forget that relationships aren’t the only thing you have to worry about. There’s a threat lurking around the dark woods of South Hill’s Orphanage. Will you stop it in time, or will you just end up another victim?


End file.
